Demjumper episode 2 The DPA
by bman112
Summary: The second episode of the on going series. Demx shows Twilight where he works and tries to hide her from his boss. But soon they will uncover a conspiracy that could lead to a devastating invasion.
1. Welcome to the DPA

**Mlp is own by Hasbro and Lunar Frost. I only own Demx.**

A portal opened up inside a warehouse and Demx walked out of the portal with Twilight not far behind. Twilight then looked up to see dozens of portal generators and kids and teens walking in and out of portals.

Demx:Welcome to the dimension protection agency or the DPA for short.

Twilight(amazed):This is amazing. I can't believe a place like this exist.

Demx:Yeah, well time to take you back home.

Twilight turned to Demx.

Twilight:What,why?

Demx:Hey we had a deal alright. I show you where I work then I'll take you back home.

Twilight:By show I mean give me a tour of the place not just show and go.

Demx(groan):Fine I'll give you a tour but after that you're going back where you came from. Okay?

Demx leads Twilight down a row of portal generators, making sure they aren't seen, to an empty front desk.

Demx:I just need to drop off these heartless.

Demx rang the bell on the desk and a grey alien (Roger from American Dad) popped out from under the desk.

Rodger:I wasn't sniffing meth! Oh it's you what uh what can I do for ya?

Demx:Nice to see you too Roger. Got some heartless for ya.

Demx hands Roger a small black bag full of the small black cubes.

Roger:What that's it?

Demx:the rest of them probably disappeared when I beat the boss.

Roger:Well it's probably for the best. I'll just put these with the others and oh look a purple unicorn with wings.

Roger gave a shocked look when he sees Twilight.

Roger:Uh miss do you mind if I talk to Demx in private?

Twilight(confused):Um, sure.

Roger grabs Demx by the shirt and pulls Demx up close to his face.

Roger(whispering):Demx are you crazy? Do you want to get your ass kicked across ten dimensions and then get fired?

Demx:(whispering):Hey relax I'll get her back in her own dimension with out causing a problem. Have I ever proved you wrong?

Roger lets go of Demx.

Roger(whispering):Well...

Demx(whispering):Scratch that.

Roger(whispering):Alright, but you gotta make sure she gets back before he finds out.

Demx:(whispering):Hey she'll be long gone before he finds out.

Kid:Lassander's comming!

We then cut to a thin guy in a black suit and shoes, with black hair and shades(Lassander)walking down the aisle to the front desk. While he's walking Demx and Roger grabbed Twilight and shoved her in the drawer of the front desk.

Twilight:What, Hey!

After they did that they act like nothing is going on. Then Lassander walks up to them and takes off his shades.

Lassander:What's going on here?

Demx:What are you talking about? I'm just having a friendly conversation with Roger after my mission.

Lassander:Yeah your "mission" is something that needs to be talked about.

Demx:Wait why?

Lassander pulls out a file from his suit and opens it.

Lassander:Lets see there was the one mission where you relocate a species of Rabbids that caused chaos in that place. Then there was the level 9 dragon in the level 2 world. Oh let's here about the earthquake you created causing thousands of property damage.

Lassander closes the file and puts it away.

Demx:And the point to this is?

Lassander:The point Demx is that our job is to keep balance to each world and keep order to every dimension. Not to cause more damage.

Demx:Look I completed those missions and that's all that matters.

Lassander got up close and personal to Demx.

Lassander:Listen Demx right now you're on thin ice and If I see or here you do any of your reckless behavior again, you're gone.

They all heard pounding coming from the desk.

Lassander:Roger what's in the desk?

Roger(nervous):Oh nothing just some rats that got into the desk.

The pounding continued.

Lassander:Open it.

Roger(nervous):Uh sure no problem.

Roger slowly opens the drawer of the front desk to reveal it to be empty. Roger pops out of the front desk.

Roger:There's nothing in the front desk.

Lassander and Demx went behind the desk to see it empty as well. Demx looks at Roger.

Demx(whispering):Where is she?

Roger(whispering):I don't know.

Lassander closes the drawers of the desk and looks at Demx and Roger who gave him nervous smiles.

Lassander:Remember you're on thin ice. Oh and Roger.

Roger(nervous):Yes?

Lassander holds out his hand.

Lassander:The meth, hand it over.

Roger(nervous):What I don't have any...

Lassander gave Roger an annoyed look.

Roger:(sigh)Fine.

Roger hands Lassander a bag of crystal meth.

Roger:That's all I have I swear.

Lassander(annoyed):Oh really.

Roger:Yes.

Lassander:So If I did a search of your office I wont find tons of meth in there?

Roger:No sir.

Lassander took one step and Roger took off running.

Lassander:I thought so.

Lassander walked off after Roger.

Demx(upset):Twilight!


	2. The start of an invasion

**Mlp is owned byHasbro. Roger is owned by Seth M** **acfarlane. I just own Demx and the Fanfic**

Demx searches the base top to bottom searching for Twilight.

Demx:Twilight! Twilight where are you? I swear to god I'm so getting fired if I don't find her.

He then sees Twilight walking into an empty file room.

Demx(To himself):What is she doing?

Inside the file room Twilight uses her magic to look through each file in one filing cabinet. She then heard the door knob turning and got scared of being found. She was then grabbed from behind by Demx and dragged into a closet.

Twilight(mad):Hey!

Demx(Whispering):Quiet!

Demx covers Twilight's mouth to keep her quiet. He looks out the crack of the closet door to see a teenager the same age as Demx look through the filing cabinet, pull out a file, and leave the office. Demx walks out of the closet and lets go of Twilight.

Demx:Okay let me start off with saying why on earth or Equestria would you take off like that, and second what were you even doing in here in the first place?

Twilight:Oh um I was wondering what this place has on Equestria.

Demx(confused):Why would you want to know that?

Twilight:To see if it's exact. Since I am a representative of Equestria it's my duty that you guys get your information right.

Demx:Informa(Groan). Okay first off you're not a representative you're a guest. Second of all we have background checks of every wold, dimension, and time. And third if Lassander finds out you're here I'm dead. So time to take you back to Equestria and back to your home. Let's go.

Demx grabs Twilight and hides her in his jacket. Meanwhile she squirms around trying to get out.

Demx:Will you stop squirming?!

He takes her out of the file room and takes her to a portal generator. He lets her out of his jacket. Twilight takes alot of deep breaths and turns to Demx.

Twilight:Do you ever take a shower?

Demx:Look my personal hygiene isn't your concern.

Demx activates the generator by typing in a code onto the machine.

Twilight:What are you doing?

Demx:I'm taking you back to your own world. So you can run around with animals. Or fly through rainbows or whatever you ponies do for fun.

Twilight(annoyed):I don't do that.

Demx:Whatever. I'm already over my head with Lassander on my butt and if he sees you I'm gone.

Twilight:So what it's not my fault you're having troubles with your boss.

Demx:Wait how did you know that?

Twilight:I was shoved in a desk I wasn't deaf.

A portal opens up.

Demx(mad):...Listen lady smart mouth. You either get in that portal and back where you came from or so help me I'll...

Demx looks to the left.

Twilight(mad):Or you'll what?

Demx then grabed Twilight and hid under a desk.

Twilight(confused):What are you...

Demx covers Twilight's mouth.

Demx(whispering):Quiet!

They then see the same kid from the file room use his omnitool to close the portal Demx opened. Then typed in a code into the generator and another portal opened up. Then a big black alicorn with bug like wing, light blue mane, green eyes, and holes all over her body(Chrysalis) walked out of the portal. The portal then closed behind her. Both Demx and Twilight gave off a shocked look.

Chrysalis:Excellent. Now I can take my changeling army and take over this place.

Teen:Not yet.

Chrysalis:What you said you'll have activate all the portals before the invasion.

Teen:Each portal can only open up one at a time or the energy in this place will drain out. But since your here we can get the codes from Lassander to activate every generator in this place to bring your whole army here.

Chrysalis:And with the power of these portals I will conquer every dimension there is.

Chrysalis and the boy left the the empty hallway. When they are gone Demx and Twilight went out from under the desk.

Demx:Who was that giant black pony?

Twilight:Chrysalis.

Demx looks at Twilight.

Demx:You know her?

Twilight:She tried to take over Equestria once.

Demx:Well now with Edward's help she'll conquer every wold, dimension, or time out there.

Twilight(confused):Edward?

Demx:The boy she was with.

Demx started to head after them with Twilight following him.

Twilight:You're not seriously gonna take them on by yourself are you?

Demx:That's the plan. Besides it's just the two of them I can take them on no problem.

Twilight:Chrysalis is a powerful changeling and Edward is probably just as powerful as you.

Demx:So I've taken on tougher bad guys than them.

Twilight:At least warn someone about it.

Demx stopped and turned to Twilight.

Demx:Okay fine but you have to promise to keep out of sight until this is resolved.

Twilight:Fine.


End file.
